Un pequeño regalo llamado amistad
by Nami Zosa
Summary: Al llegar hasta el pequeño departamento que ambos compartían, Naruto se dejaba caer pesadamente en los brazos de Sasuke, lanzaba su aparatoso suéter naranja por un lado y caía a los brazos del pelinegro, este bien que mal siempre le atrapaba y caminaba por todo el lugar con el rubio colgando de su cuello, mas esta vez, irremediablemente le había dejado caer.


**Título:** Un pequeño regalo llamado amistad

**Autor:** Nami Zosa

**Disclaymer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación única de kisimoto-san

**Personajes: **Naruto y Sasuke

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Género:** Family

.

.

.

Al llegar hasta el pequeño departamento que ambos compartían Naruto se había dejado caer en los brazos de Sasuke -esa había sido su costumbre desde que eran amigos- simplemente se quitaba los zapatos, lanzaba su aparatoso suéter naranja por un lado y caía a los brazos del peli negro, este bien que mal siempre le atrapaba y caminaba por todo el lugar con el rubio colgando de su cuello. Más esta vez irremediablemente le había dejado caer.

— No estoy para juegos en este momento— Hablo con molestia, mientras atravesaba una puerta de madera que conducía a la sala de dicho lugar.

Las horas pasaban, ambos se encontraban en los puntos más retirados de aquella blanca habitación, era la primera vez que pasaba de esa forma y Naruto estaba realmente preocupado, había notado ese aire sombrío en su voz que le helaba los huesos, pero había decidido no molestarle, si algo le había puesto así es porque debía ser verdaderamente grave. Solo le observaba perderse en la espesura de sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos perdían aquel brillo que les daba la vida. El rubio se encontraba muerto de preocupación, pero ¿Que más podría hacer por él? Le había dolido en el alma aquel rechazo, pero más que nada la preocupación era lo que le estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Sin decir media palabra se incorporó de su lugar favorito en aquel enorme sillón blanco, camino hacia la puerta, volvió a colocarse sus zapatos y su suéter aparatoso de color naranja, y salió a las frías calles para despejar su mente. Camino sin rumbo por las calles, observaba como la gente se preparaba para los festejos de la época navideña y como derrochaban su dinero.

Se detuvo en un pequeño escaparate y observo unos segundos a un pequeño panda de felpa con una pequeña pelota de color rojo, el pequeño animal se encontraba sentado en una pequeña caja de colores, se le había hecho gracioso y decidió comprárselo a su mejor amigo, esperaba que con eso se sintiera mejor, más su presupuesto estaba muy limitado. Un sonido chirriante escapo de la enorme y vieja puerta de madera que llevaba a la pequeña y antigua tienda.

—Buenas tardes— Hablo un tanto nervioso— ¿Podría decirme el precio del pequeño panda del escaparate?

Después de un par de minutos en el establecimiento, había salido derrotado de aquel lugar, su pequeña rana se encontraba vacía, y no habría entendido el porqué, de no ser porque había encontrado los pequeñas recibos de pago que daba Ichiru después de ir a comer a su restaurante. Dio un suspiro y continúo caminando por las calles.

Observaba como todos convivían felices, sus amigos con sus familias, amigos con más amigos y hasta los pequeños niños del vecindario jugaban juntos, pero él se sentía profundamente solo.

De regreso a su casa encontró una pequeña caja de colores, probablemente la habían tirado a la basura después después de sacarle su valioso contenido. La tomo entre sus manos y la llevo consigo.

Llego al departamento y no se molestó en quitarse sus zapatos, o su aparatoso suéter, camino hasta donde yacía su amigo recostado en el enorme sofá y extendió sus manos con la pequeña caja al frente.

El Uchiha le miro confundido, pero aun con furia en su mirada — ¡Idiota! Ya te dije que no estoy para estupideces, déjame solo— el pelinegro se dio la media vuelta y nuevamente ignoro al rubio.

Sin decir ni media palabra Naruto se giró y deposito la pequeña caja en la mesa que estaba frente al enorme sillón, y sin decir media palabra salió de aquel lugar.

Dicen algunos que "La curiosidad mato al gato" y tienen mucha razón, pues Sasuke no pudo soportar la intriga de saber que contenía esa pequeña caja de colores, algo vieja y mal tratada.

Observo a todas partes, vigilando que el rubio no lo viera "Despues de todo la pequeña caja ahora era de el" pero no quería que Naruto supiera que aun le importaba, asi que tomo sus precauciones y lentamente tomo la cajita.

"Sé que en estos momentos probablemente te sientas solo, que pienses que nadie te escucha y probablemente que pienses que nadie te quiere o se preocupa por ti… pero ¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí contigo!, sé que soy muy impertinente, hiperactivo y que todas las mañanas me como tu ramen y me bebo tú leche, sé que tengo muchos defectos, pero siempre seré tu amigo y estaré ahí cuando me necesites y siempre lo estaré.

Perdona por no regalarte algo genial, sabes…hoy vi un pequeño panda en el escaparate de una tienda, me recordó mucho a ti… pero tenía hambre esta mañana y compre ramen, así que me quede sin dinero para poder comprártelo.

Esta pequeña caja que te entrego, no está vacía, en ella te entrego mi amistad, que, así como esta cajita, está un poco vieja, rota y remendada, ¡Pero aun sirve!, la buena noticia es que ella vuelve a nacer las veces que sea necesario, así que la tendrás dándote lata por mucho tiempo."

EL rostro de Sasuke había cambiado, sus ojos se veían cálidos y su expresión ya no era sombría y sin emoción. Se incorporó de golpe y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. El frio de aquella estación le complicaba las cosas, mas no se detendría, estuvo a punto de sumirse en su desesperación y dejar solo a su único amigo, a esa persona que a pesar de todo confiaba en él y estaba incondicionalmente a su lado. Un recuerdo se apodero de su mente, en él había un parque y un pequeño niño rubio que se encontraba perdido y muy solo, inmediatamente supo a donde ir.

Sus ojos brillaron y esbozo una cálida sonrisa, el rubio se encontraba en el parque que desde pequeños habían considerado como su refugio, su lugar secreto para estar solos, y disgrutar únicamente de mutua compañía — ¡Naruto!— Grito lo más alto que pudo.

El rubio se levantó del columpio donde se encontraba y le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma calidez con la que el Uchiha se la ofrecia.

—Sabía que vendrías — Sonrió mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su amigo que sin pensarlo había saltado a sus brazos.

Por un instante ambos eran completamente felices, Naruto comprendía los sentimientos de su compañero, y sabia la razón de su tristeza, pero para eso estaba ahí, para soportarle y para ayudarle a salir adelante.

Sasuke tenía un amigo incondicional y ahora sabía que podía contar con él para lo que quisiera, porque lo que Naruto ofrecía, era una verdadera y solida amistad.

_Notas: Este fic está completamente dedicado a mi beta NaghiTan, quien no se ha sentido bien últimamente u_u pero que quiero muchísimo nwn/ ¡Nena te adoro! Un beso y un abrazo enorme a la pequeña nana-chwan!_


End file.
